Seasons Change
by KadeeX
Summary: To many change is a controversial topic. Some accept it willingly and others reject it coldly. However, the Pack, Jacob and Leah are about to learn that the seasons change without your consent...
1. Chapter 1

**Autumn**

Chapter One

Rain can be the bearer of many things and emotions. Rain can bring happiness to those starved of food, and been seen as life to dehydrated crops. Rain can bring anxiety to the family of those who have trapped loved ones in a rainstorm, it can bring death…or life, happiness or sadness, hope and despair, borderm or excitement but to Leah Clearwater it brought shame and guilt.

Guilt came in the form of rainwater, pouring heavily from the darkened sky and seeping its way deep into her light olive skin that stretched over her toned body like a blanket, hydrating it shamefully. She was soaked through, her hair clung to her oval face, the blue tank she wore was now a shadow of deep blue, the white stubby, worn out trainers had a wet squiggy sole that soaked her black socks. A passer byer would probably think she took a dive into the sea by the way she looked.

The light 'plut' sounds the rain made as it encountered a surface sounded like a heavy 'thud' to her ears, as it was the only sound to be heard in the air of La push. Not a single car drove by or one forest animal could be heard. It was as if the entire tribe knew the rightful Alpha had been harmed.

Leah shoulders were slumped and her eyes were heavy lidded due to the rain, but focused entirely on the red door to the beige one floored house. The living room window had light seeping through to the dark evening outside, where Leah's foot moved a step forward, her eyes closed shut as she breathed out heavily. _Fuck Leah! What is wrong with you? Can't you face your pack brothers? Those dick headed over sized man-child's. You have done nothing wrong… _

Leah tried to tell herself. She had done nothing wrong, she never asked him to get involved to save her…

"_NO! Leah don't." Sam warned her, the rest of the whole pack catching her plan in full HD. _

"_Shut up, I know what I'm doing." Leah hissed back. Inside the packs minds it was like being in a battlefield. Constantly._

"_LEAH!" For the first time in Leah's life, she saw life in slow motion. The cringing scream played of out of Seth's mind. As Leahs, wolf head turned round she saw the blood red eyes of a newborn vampire, the brilliant white human teeth bared, his body in elegant flight, hands spread wide in a jazz hand copycat act. Leahs eyes widened, her whole body paralyzed in shock. Through out every pack member's mind a deafening roar was heard as Jacob Black wolf body came flying in front of Leahs view, and his huge paw knocked her body out of the way. However, the Vampires stone cold hard body quickly encountered Jacob's wolf form. Every wolf felt the bone crackling pain radiating off Jacobs mind who was experiencing it for real. Jacob growled in pain turning the heads of the Cullen's who were scattered far out in the woods along with a few people in La push before passing out._

_The only words that could be heard in the packs mind were "Jacob…"_

Leah slowly opens her eyes. The red door was still there despite her wishes and she still had to walk through it, to the twenty odd people whose eyes no doubt held hateful daggers that pointed towards her. They hated her. Now they hated her even more for getting their wonderful 'Jake' hurt. In their eyes she could never do anything right, she was Leah, Leah whose a bitch, a bitch to everything and everyone. Even when she was unintentionally hurtful to Emily, she was the one who they hated and were not sympathetic too, despite what Emily had done to her! Leah let out a frustrated breath and her dripping wet fingers curled into a tight fist.

She did not care anymore. If they wanted to hate her more, blame her for this, she didn't care. All she has to know is that, she never asked him to save her and to be honest she had nothing to be sorry for despite the fact it is him sitting there getting his bones recracked by fang rather than her. She felt a shiver run down her spine as she remembered hearing him cry in pain, as _ Cullen _went to work. A piercing howl of pain that made the whole pack whince when they were waiting outside the Black's household a few hours ago.

She couldn't stand to be there knowing that they all thought her stupid move put him there, that he was in pain instead of her. So she ran, like a coward, she ran to get her mind clear and focused, she just ran. But now she's back and it's beginning to feel like a nightmare.

She was slightly angry, Leah's anger gave her confidence, and she felt her long legs suddenly pound the ground in short quick strides, with one fist, she knocked the door impatiently, although she wasn't. The person to answer the door was something unexpected to Leah as her hard face softened just like every Childs does when they see their mother.

"Oh, Leah, darling, where have you been?" Sue's voice changing from worry to frustration towards the end of the sentence. She didn't wait for Leah's response as she pulled her into a hug. Her warm breath ticking Leah's neck as she spoke.

"Oh, Leah, your soaked right through, I've been worried, but Sam reassured me that you just need to be on your own." Leah's eyes went cold and empty at the sound of his name, just as Sue pulled back to look at her daughters face, she sighed heavily, pulling the strands of Leah's wet hair that stuck on her face behind her ear.

"Jacob's being induced heavy doses of morphine but he's still awake." Sue whispered to her daughter whose face was still in her hands. Leah blinked slowly as if sleep was taking over. _Jacob's being given heavy doses of morphine? Was he in that much pain?_

"Leah, dear, it wasn't your fault." Sue attempted to reassure Leah who she thought needed reassurance.

"I know that." Leah said too quickly harshness in her tone. She was sure everyone heard her, wolf or non-wolf. She didn't look her mother in the eye afraid to see the hurt in them as she walked around her into the bright living room. Fifthteen wolves and eight humans turned to face the drenched Leah Clearwater. She didn't face their faces but she could feel their eyes boring into the side of her face. Leah kept her eyes on the walk in front of her that ultimately reached Jacob Black's room. She heard the house's front door close and her mother moved to stand behind her. However, someone calling her name made her turn her head catching everyone's face. They were all cramped into the Black's medium sized living room. Being there not enough seats, some guys sat on the floor, everyone looked tired, after the newborn fight it was surprising there eyes looked alert, a possible cause from the fact there was something new to look at. Her eye rested on her brother Seth's who gave her a slight smile.

She felt her heart warm a little. The voice was heard again as someone spoke her name. Her brown eyes rested on Rachel who was standing in front of Paul, her imprint.

"Leah, you're soaked." Rachel's voice sounded regretful. For the first time in a couple of hours she looked herself over, every inch of her clothing and skin was inked with rainwater. Her head heavily pulled its self to meet Rachel's.

Rachel's hair had a shine and straightness to it. Leah's right-hand pulled its self up to touch her hair lightly. Nothing but a wet, tangled mess. Rachel was in tight skinny jeans and a baggy black top. Leah felt a fluid of slight pain pool into her mouth. She used to look like that…at some point of her life that seemed far-gone now. Rachel sighed and walked over to Leah, taking her easily by the hand. The two hasn't spoken probably for a few years now, since her and her twin sister left to finish high school at a boarding school in the city of Washington D.C, and then going on with their lives in college all the way in Ohio. Leaving everything they ever had known behind. No one blamed them for their distant relationship, they found it hard after their Mother died, and they no longer could be here. Nevertheless, Leah found it rather selfish of them leaving their only brother to care for their disabled father. She had rage for Rachel and Rebecca for losing contact with her; they didn't care for her or their tribe. But after Leah's father passed, she understood completely of their need to get away, the lack of completeness that filled the air all of the sudden, the need to go out and find that completeness.

"I must have something for you in here somewhere?" Rachel seemed to breathe, as she left Leah and her hand at the doorway of her room and crouched over at her drawer. Leah's eye searched the room, it reeked of Paul. It was plain. White walls and basic furniture. Rachel must have done it over at some point after her return, because she remembered her having light beige and pink walls. Her, Rachel, Rebecca and Emily when she came over with her mum form the Makah reservoir, were once the Q girls. Leah felt the corners of her mouth tug slight but they didn't form the smile her lips longed too. Q stood for Quileute. It had once felt like they spent every waking moment together. But now….now its was just a mere "Hey Rachel" "Hey Leah" between the two since her return.

"You're still a size ten right?" Rachel turned her head back to Leah from her position on the floor.

"Twelve" Leah stated dryly. Rachel eyebrows fell slightly to form a frown, and an "Oh" escaped her mouth. Leah pretended she didn't hear it. Everything changed since she phased everything just got bigger. Her breast got bigger, her ass was bigger, her thighs thick. Her whole wardrobe had to be thrown out, everything had to go, nothing fit her anymore.

"I've found something." Rachel called out, getting up from the fall, she dropped the clothing on her bed, picking each them out and examining them.

"Not the best of clothing but it'll do." _Did she not hate me? Or didn't Paul or anyone else fill her in on what happened._ Leah found herself asking numerous questions in her head as she looked at the sister of the boy whose death ticket nearly came up.

"Leah, you better get out those wet clothes." Rachel stated matter of factly. Leah's eyebrow arched a little, she had forgotten why she had liked Rachel in the first place. She was the kind of girl who did not take any bullshit from anyone, like Leah herself. Rachel moved over to the far side of her room, fixing her beauty equipment on her desk that gave her the grace of having her back to Leah. As Leah got changed, her mind was at ease despite where she was.

Rachel felt the need lately to re build the relationships she once had, seeing as she'll be spending a long time, if not forever on the Res. She loved what she once had and regretted it every time when she thought of home. That she never bothered to keep in contact with friends that once swore to be friends forever. But she thought it be better that way, to have no attachment apart from the necessary. 'It's a great shame.' she could hear her Mum saying if she was here, and it was, a great shame she had thought that way, a great one indeed. Rebecca had been successful in finding her completeness else where but Rachel failed. Despite finding friends and few intimate relations nothing ever felt complete. And for a couple of months before coming back to the Res she felt the sudden urge to return home, and when she came home she found Paul, and now she feels somewhat complete. But she needs friends, girl friends. People who she can talk girl-ly stuff to, despite the fact she was not all that girl-ly. She had Emily again but she was more of Rebecca's friend. Whereas she and Leah got on like a house on fire, her dad had once put it. She wondered if Leah felt the same, being the only girl in the pack and since what happened with her and Emily.

"Must have been pretty scary what happened out there today." Rachel said fiddling with the cord of her hair dryer. Leah's heart skipped a heartbeat, was she referring to the incident? Leah hesitated to answer, standing up from the bed to pull the leggings she was given to her waist.

"Y'know, with crazed vampires and blood, and that." Rachel added quickly. Leah blinked. Was Rachel trying to make conversation…with her…after all this time?

"Not really…" Leah said slipping on the grey oversized t-shirt. "But we're wolves so I guess it comes with the package y'know, to be fearless of our enemy." Rachel turned around sensing Leah was dressed.

"And cockiness?" Rachel's asked. Leah plumped lips pulled into a small smile that did not reach her eyes.

"No, that's just Paul, cockiest bastard of them all." Leah knew Paul probably heard her comment, but she didn't care. For the first time in along time, she felt the emotion of hope. Rachel smiled back despite the fact Leah had just bad mouthed her imprint. The two of them stood smiling thinking about Paul, Leah thinking her was so fucking annoying, and Rachel thinking what he'll say to her later about hearing what Leah had just said, which she was positive he had heard.

The atmosphere was short lived as Jacob gave a loud groan that penetrated every wall in the house. Leah half-hearted smile faded into a thin line. Rachel winced to the pain her baby brother felt. It was heartbreaking seeing her brother like that, her brother scream in pain to a vampire re-break all his wrongly healed bones in his body. She had earlier locked herself in the bathroom, crying, as if the door will shield her ears from Jake's cries. Rachel's eyes settled on Leah whose face was hard to read.

"You better go talk to him, before he passes out again." Rachel whispered. What made Rachel think Leah would _want_ to talk to Jacob? The question rang through Leah's mind. But she didn't question her about it, as she slipped passed her door walking until she stopped outside of Jacob Black's bedroom door. There was slight whiff of vampire that lingered in the air as well Jacobs sent. His door was white with a brass doorknob. The doorknob was cold as Leah turned it to enter the room. What will she say?

_Why am I doing this? _Leah asked herself. However, she pushed the door open anyways.

"Bella?" Leah heard a croaky voice call. _Bella? _Jacob was waiting for Bella. Leah felt a sense of disbelief wash over her. _Dumb sixteen year old boy. Guess some sense was still missing from his deluded mind…_ Even after he had been severely injured, his mind was still focused on Bella Swan. Who was the bearer of danger and unhappiness to all, even though she had no knowledge what so ever she was doing it. If it wasn't for her and that stupid red head vamp that was after her, Leah and Seth would not of have had to phase. And that goes for the seven other _young_ wolves that had phased due to this ridiculous newborn war they had to prepare for, that trigged it off for them. If it wasn't for her they wouldn't have to be gathered here tonight at the Black's, and she wouldn't have to this stupid apology that every one expected her to do, and most importantly, Jacob wouldn't have to be in this state. Why he was calling her name was oblivious to Leah. Leah's body became visible to Jacob as she closed the door behind her.

"Oh, it's you" Jacob said disappointed moving his head to look out the window. Leah irritably rolled her eyes, moving to stand in front of Jacob's bed, facing his bandaged torso, right leg and left arm. He had beads of sweat by his hairline, and he looked slightly disoriented and tired. If guilt could be an aroma Leah definitely will be emitting high doses of it. She tried to compose her face, not to give away her pain of seeing him lie there like that. Her arms were crossed below her breast, the weight of her body shifted to her right leg.

"Y'know you should stop excepting _Bella Swan _to turn up. Her love leech probably won't let her come over, seeing as there's twenty uncontrolling wolves in your living room." Leah stated simply. Jacob head turned to look at Leah with a bored look on his face.

"She'll come." He said. The words spoken either to Leah or to reassure himself was not clear. Leah shrugged, the word "Whatever." leaving her mouth. Leah didn't know what so say to the broken limbed boy in front of her. Did she just come straight out with it? Or imbedded it while in conversation. _Ha._ Conversation? If it was not Sam or Paul she was angry with it was Jacob. The only time the pair was talking was when explicit language was involved and high-pitched volumes of voices. "Look." Leah began eager to get this over and done with.

"Jacob _Black_. Were not the best of friends. You hate me and I hate you more. I never asked you to 'be my saviour', I can handle my shit on my own. I'm sorry for the fact you got hurt, really badly, and I'm sorry it's not me laying there instead of you. But I guess will all learned a lesson here today." _Not to mess with weak little girls like Bella Swan that got us all into this mess._ Leah added in her head. The apology may have not been kind but it definitely was Leah Clearwater, and everything _they_ were expecting.

Jacob, with his good arm, pushed himself up lightly so he was sitting up. His jaw clamped down on his back teeth from the pain. Leah winced a little from the site. Jacob's face softened from relief and his eyebrow shot up remembering Leah's words. A cold laugh escaped his lips, his chest hurt from the reaction but he didn't show it. _Is this girl serious?_ Jacob found himself asking.

To him Leah was just about the craziest…

Leah looked Jacob dead on. _He was laughing? And it was a fucking cold one too?_

To Leah he was just about the craziest…

"Wow, I mean just wow. Y'know you're just about right too, y'know, we all did just learn a lesson today. A, how Leah Clearwater apologies, lesson." Jacob laughed some more, it was so icy that if your tongue was exposed it probably would ice too.

"I stick my ass on the line to save you and this how you fucking repay me?" Whenever he and Leah fought, the thoughts that went on in Jacob mind was one of two things. One, Leah Clearwater was a bitch and two, what the fuck did Sam see in her? Right now, he was thinking of number two. Even though Leah was one of the prettiest girls on the Res and at one point of Jacobs life he had a mad crush on her but her bitchiness just about cancelled that 's arm dropped.

"I never asked your Bella-kissing-ass to save me, do you recall that in your messed up rapist mind." Jacob's left eyebrow rose from the word rapist. _Rapist?_

"What shit are you talking about now?" Jacob asked. He never ever wanted to bad mouth to a girl and like his mum had once said 'treat every girl how you'd want your sister to be treated' he pretty much tried to keep that promise, but Leah, Leah just brought out the worst in people. Knowing exactly what he talking about Leah continued their rant.

"Yeah, rapist…" Even though Leah hated Bella Swan, she did feel somewhat proud that she had punched Jacob after that ridiculous kiss he had given her.

"You don't just go round invading girls mouths, _Black_, and not except to be called a rapist." Jacob's mouth could not help but hang a little.

"I'm not a rapist, she wanted it, she just didn't know yet…she loves me, she admitted it before the fight." Why was he explaining himself to Leah? Her brain does not comprehend love. "She wanted it? She just didn't know it yet?" Leah broke out into harsh laugh.

"Yeah, of course she did. Spoken like a true rapist, Black, a true rapist." The corners of Jacobs mouth twitched a little, but the frustration he felt override the sensation to laugh. His body was beginning to grow frustrated and raged causing his mending ribs and bones to ache. Leah practically put him here now she was doing it all over again. _What was I thinking of saving her? She's crazy, she is the definition of crazy in a dictionary. She is She's… _Jacob sighed, tired. The sudden pound of his heart beating fast made his vision go cloudy. _I am not going to pass out again._ Jacob's fist tightened and Leah could see the veins in his hand bulging from his good hand, the discomfort Jacob is felling written all over his face.

_What the hell was I thinking having a fight with Jacob in his condition? _Leah thought.

"Jacob?" She called softly, worry was thickly wrapped around his name as it left her mouth. Jacobs's eyes narrowed and his face was shiny and flushed. Leah never sounded worried. Oh, _Fuck, I'm gonna pass out again. _Jacob thought. Leah spotted the icy looking bowl that had a handkerchief hanging out of it. Her long legs walked over Jacob's carpeted flooring to the handkerchief. She dipped it in the icy water and dabbed Jacobs's forehead. Jacob eyes shut slowly as he passed out.

"I'm sorry." Leah breathed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hey this is my first ever authors note. Whooo! I've done it, written the first ever chapter to my first ever story. Yay! Hope you guys enjoyed it. I'm sorry for any mistakes, I don't have a beta and I got pretty bored checking it :P<strong>

**If you're reading this and do some beta'ing and would like to help me with this please PM me! Here is a few references for the story just so when you see it doesn't confuse you: its being split into the four seasons and each season will have chapters to it and if you noticed this, this one begins with 'autumn'. Hopefully I've cleared that up. Ermm…what else did I need to clear up? Well I can't remember so I guess all is left to do is to tell you guys to review please, your opinion will be valued.**

**Many kisses x **

**KadeeX**


	2. Chapter 2

Autumn II

Chapter 2

"That will be ten dollars and fifty nine cents, Mrs Kiowa."

The elderly lady peered into her tiny weaved purse. Her long tanned wrinkled fingers pushing the unnecessary coins out of the way and with her first finger curling the necessary coins into her palm that held the ten dollar note. Her silver hair was in a fat braid that fell dead straight in the centre hitting the small of her back. Her features were of a model but were consumed by age.

Leah stood in her grey flats, incarcerated in a blue apron she tends to wear for the five odds hours of the first three days of the week. She pushed the brown bag that she had packed full with the goods of the elderly lady towards her. Smiling at the lady who was to hand her the payment of the wondered silently if she could age like that, happy and beautiful, most of all normally with a loving husband and children who also had children that she would call her grandchildren, but she highly doubted such things could happen to her. She lived the crappiest life of all and according to her that was going to remain.

The elderly lady looked up at her smiling.

"Ten fifty nine." The elderly lady looked up at her smiling. She handed over the American currency to Leah and she accepted it gladly placing it in the register that rang amused with the feel of more money as she closed it shut.

"Thank you, my dearest Leah. Tell your mother I'm excepting her Saturday morning at the centre." Mrs Kiowa pulled the brown bag of the counter and made her way out of the store. "I will, goodbye Ms Kay." Leah responded, short after the bell to the door rang, and she was the only one in the convenient store. With her right foot she pulled a stool from behind her closer and sat down opening the glam magazine at the page she previously been reading. She devoured herself into an article about a beauty regimen, when the bell to the stores front door rang again. The scent hit her nose in an instant.

She never looked up from her mag as the Res's 'dumb shits' as she like to call them walked in. "Argh! I _told _you Leah worked on Tuesdays." She was sure it was Paul who spoke the words but she didn't acknowledge them and tried to keep reading.

"_Shut up, she probably heard you_." Jared, in Leah's words 'Sam's Bitch' hissed quietly. Although Leah thought of Jared in such a way she did not hate him, she always had liked Jared. He was quite, down to earth and sensitive but not in a sissy way. She remembered in that moment, the early days of when she had been dating Sam and he had introduced her to his friends. He had introduced Jared as the 'kindest guy you'll ever meet; the brother he wished he always had'. _Dumb shit! Why you reminiscing about Sam, Leah? Or Jared, his __**bitch**__._ She argued with herself quietly.

"Does it look like I _care_?" She could hear Paul whisper back. The stores doorbell rang again. Leah's body went stiff as _his _scent swam it's self to her nose.

Sam's eyes shifted across the store as his mind registered that Leah was on call. His eyes fell on her hunched back, the straps of her blue apron on the base of her back. The same emotions he felt whenever he was near her washed over him. In the same torturing order; Love, pain-from the imprint pull, guilt of thinking of Leah in the way he used to instead of Emily, sympathy, guilt again of ever hurting Leah the way he did, then anger for her being so damn unforgiving, and finally more guilt for breaking his promise to her.

Jared and Paul disappeared into the isle of the store in search of something to suit their hunger, instead of going after them and hunting out the items Emily had sent him to buy, he found his legs pounding the floor towards Leah, who had some sort of magazine covering her face.

"Hey" Sam tried to sound causal but his voice broke and the 'hey' came out in parts.

Leah peered over the rim of the magazine at Sam who seemed to have grown an inch taller since the last time she had seen him which was not long ago. He had his hand in his pockets.

His right hand pressed against the shopping list Emily had provided him with.

Leah simply rolled her eyes and stared at the words on the page of the magazine waiting to hear his feet move away from her. But that did not happen.

He hated that him and Leah couldn't just be friends, he hated that she hated him. To be honest, he just hated himself. He sighed deeply. "Lea…" She didn't even let him finish what he had to say. She stood up quickly her temper wearing thin. "What is it _you_ want? Huh? Because I don't have time to chit chat with you _Sam_." His name burned in her mouth.

His tongue pressed against the side of his left cheek, his eyes lowered, and the embarrassment washing over him. His right hand grabbed the white folded piece of paper out of his pocket. He unfolded the list of goods and placed it flat out on its back.

Leah looked at the sheet of paper with disgust. She snatched the sheet as Sam was pushing it towards her. She looked at the sheet her eyes bringing the neatly written words alive to audio in her head. '_Sam, please buy, a loaf of bread, cheese, apples, chocolate spread, tomatoes…"_ Leah slammed the crinkled sheet down on the counter. She hated how her head still memorised that bitches voice. Leah let out a short breath. "If you want me to go grocery hunting it's a three fifty charge" Leah's long finger pointed to the board behind her. Sam tried his hardest not to follow the trail she was leading behind her with her finger but instead he stared right at her. If she was going to play 'lets be the enemy' with him he wasn't going to give her what she wanted, because what she was doing right now and what she's been doing for the past few months was childish and unnecessary. If she wasn't so juvenile maybe they could work out they're differences but she was so, so, so stubborn! Sam flinched a little with annoyance.

"I know" He replied softly, trying to win her over…a bit.

Leah's eyes narrowed. _First, he fucks my blood cousin behind by back, now he wants me running around playing goose. Dip shit-thumb suckin-asshole-humping-crack head-motherfuck…_ Leah dragged the list of the counter as she dragged her heavy feet away from her seat, stomping out into the shops isle, all while listing every swear word in the modern day English dictionary.

As Leah swooped past him, the air was vicious. Just as vicious as that very night he told Leah why he had been avoiding her, it felt like deja-vu to him because she had stomped right passed him as she had now and her hair had looked like it was in flight as the cold air smacked him hard across the face. She had walked right out of his life just as he hers. He had done her wrong in so many ways it kept him a wake at night sometimes, then he will look to his left to find his perfect other half lying next to him and wonder why he was worrying about Leah anyways. Then the next morning he'll be walking round to his Mom's alone and feel guilty about last night and his ever forgetful thoughts of Leah. His heart will never let him admit it when he's around Emily but when he's alone and the imprint pull is not at its strongest, his heart will admit he was torn between Leah and Emily. But to be honest there was no point being torn because Leah was _nothing_ anymore and Emily was _everything_ now.

The shopping basket hangs loosely in Leahs hand although it's pretty full. When the shop is empty, well, empty as in no humans are around, she could be the superwoman she was instead of the weak girl who needs help carrying a box of new goods when humans were around. Leah's eyes effortless scanned the isle for the jar of honey that was on Emily's stupid list. As she placed the item in the basket, she could hear the quite mumbles of Jared and Paul voices travel from the freezers isle to her ears.

"Kim _loves_ the bubble gum flavour." The imprint love was practically dripping out his mouth, escaping with his words. Leahs face scrunched up in disgust.

"Really, I brought Rachel some and she hated it." Leah's lips shaped into a small smile; she knew Paul would reply with those words. She remembered nearly over a week ago she went to hang with Rachel and she had thrown her the tub of ice cream, she loved bubblegum ice cream and she had devoured the tub with pleasure. Rachel had watched her eat it, as she spoke of how Paul never remembers anything she says and how she had told him she hated bubblegum but he went and brought it thinking she liked it. Leah remembered calling him a 'dimwitt' and Rachel laughing with her.

Imprinting is so complicated, why is it that Jared and Kim are so sickly in love and Paul and Rachel are just…in love. Why is it Sam had to imprint on Emily of all girls, why? Just… Why? Imprinting is just a huge question mark and it keeps Leah awake at night sometimes. Just wondering if _he_ had not _imprinted _will she still be with Sam or would something else had ruin their relationship? If she _imprints_ will she no longer fill so empty? Will she even _imprint, ever_?

_Imprint._

The word its self is so demanding and ugly. Leah shook her head loose her hair swaying slightly from the movement. Her brown eyes glanced down at the paper and she wondered if the two of _them_ plan to cause her pain. _Tomatoes, cream, potatoes, period towels… _Even when the two of them were not in sight, they still caused her agony. Stupid Emily, and her stupid periods, stupid Sam an his fucked up self. Not only is Leah a big man wolf, a murderer, loverless but she is also unable to conceive. It's almost as if the whole world is willing her to just jump off a cliff, to end her miserable life of a mistake. Leah once used to laugh at those who pitied themselves so, why couldn't they just get up and do something about they're unhappiness rather than just sit there wallowing in they're own self pity. Those thoughts of her seem so long ago now. Now that she is just as miserable as those she once used to laughed at.

As Leah came at the end of the Household items isle, she could make out Sam's profile, his back was to her. There was always something she liked about his back. Sam was always an athletic build a cause of him playing almost every sport that the Towns high school could offer, this came with advantages and disadvantages. A disadvantage being that he is competitive and always wants to win, in anything and everything he did. That's probably why he just won't give up on making Leah a friend of his. An advantage was that Sam developed this curved back; to Leah it was one of the most attractive things about Sam. The small of his back would just curve far enough that when they hugged her tightly fisted hands would hid themselves there. Now, Emily's probably laid there.

"Eighteen dollars twenty five." Leah holds her hand out impatiently on purpose. She wasn't really impatient she just liked to get to him like the way he gets to her.

Sam looked at Leah for the briefest moment before lowering his eyes to pull out a twenty dollar bill. He handed her the money and proceeded to leave for the door after his friends.

_So, your just gonna leave like that? Leah is a hard case you've got to crack her now or she'll never be on your side._ Sam stopped in his tracks as his mind went against his actions. "Leah, erm, I was wondering, well Em, was wondering if you might want to come round sometime this week."

_Does he not realise I don't like him or his bitch?_ Leah thought silently to herself. She slowly settled her magazine, turning her wheelie chair towards Sam.

"Sam. I don't know if you've realised but I…" Looking at him, Sam's face held a silent smile to its face, it wasn't prominent but it was there, that stupid hope that she may not turn him down. That this time round she may just say yes and become what he wanted her to be, finally. And for some reason Sam looked like the Sam he once was to her, her Sam, her love… So instead, she said. "..I'll think about it."

* * *

><p>"Do you miss him?" After her ridiculous x houred shift at the grocery store. She didn't fancy spending her evening alone, having her thoughts come back to her…WHY? She told SAM, Sam the guy that totally ripped out her heart and fed it to a herd of dogs Sam, that she'll consider spending a day with his fuck buddy Emily whom was her cousin.<p>

With a new batch of popcorn between her knees Leah gave Rachel a cold stare.

Dumping a cheesy puff in her mouth. Rachel muttered. "Of course you do, what a stupid question Rachel." And she comically slapped her forehead, earning her self a pang of pain.

"Geez Rach, don't hurt self." After spilling her 'interesting' Sam orientated day to Rachel, the both of them found themselves lumbering on the sofa and watching whatever they could find on the TV, mostly those of reality TV shows.

"Don't get me wrong I hate the fucker, but I spent the last four years of my life with him."

Leah grabbed the remote from Rachel's armrest. Flickering through the channels herself, doing a sufficient job, keeping her sadden eyes away from Rachel.

"Yeah, but you've got the whole of your life a head of you, get over the 'fucker' and meet someone new and treat him on the terms of the 'civilised'." Leah sat up on her sofa.

"What? I AM over him." Rachel's left eyebrow arched with doubt. "I'm over him."

"Then why are you _still_ angry." This time is was Rachel's turn to sit up. The large bowls of snacks levelled on the floor. "He fucked my blood cousin behind my back, how can I not be angry!" Just as Leah finished her out break. A Loud groan was heard from the door. And Jacob Black came walking through the front door. Rachel relaxed back into her chair pulling the bowl of cheese puffs onto her lap.

"All I want to do is eat and sleep in my own home but that isn't going to happen. No, because Leah Clearwater is here _again _and where Clearwater goes trouble must follow." Jacob let's out a smug grin his hands in his pockets. Leah rolled her eyes. It had been nearly a month since Jacobs's incident, two weeks ago Jacob was up and running, the incident long gone in his mind, but his relationship hadn't gotten better with Leah. Despite her apology, Jacob still thought of her as an ungrateful bitch and Leah still thought of Jacob as a naive dick. She dismissed of Jacobs arrival and continued with her conversation with Rachel. "I am over him." Leah simply stated putting her legs up on to the sofa. Rachel sighed slightly agitated by her friends disbelief.

"What are you lot been talking about?" Jacob asked grabbing a bunch of Rachel's popcorn, a trail of popcorn falling onto the floor. Rachel waved him away.

"None of your business Black." Leah stated in disgust. Jacob leant over Rachels sofa

"I'm sorry Clearwater but do you realise that there are two _Blacks_ in the room, I know your uneducated so you don't know how to count on all but I'm sure you're able to realise when you have two of the same thing in the same room." Leah scrunched up her face in confusion at his ridiculous come back and prepared one of her own. "Really, I' think you should go back to school and get an understanding of how to love yourself as you clearly think less of your self and your own race to go fall in love with a weak white thing of a girl." Leah wasn't racists and she was not against interracial relationships. She just did not like Bella Swan or the fact that she was the first to peruse such feelings of love to Jacob, it unnevered her that Jacob did not seem to see anything in the indie girls.

"Wow, you just get meaner and meaner, tell me something Leah, is it Lee or Leah 'cause I'm not sure whether you're a girl or a boy, y'know seeing as you phase on all." _How lame are his stupid comebacks._ Leah's hand balled into a fist, one of these day she'll just want to rip out his balls and fed them to a couple of wolves and then they'll see who the "boy" he'll be.

"How lame can you get, Black." It was a cold murmur, and she swiftly turned her attention to Rachel.

"Can I please, kill your brother?" Leah clamped her hands together to make the sign of prayer, desperation blantly washed over in her eyes.

"Oh, so you want to _attempt _another murder, you make me sick Clearwater, me and your brother are _friends, _you would really do this to him?" Jacob was practically gleaming within. There was something about pissing Leah of that gave him a rush of satisfaction. Leaning over Rachel's sofa Jacob's smile got wider as Leah got angrier.

Leah stared hard at his stupid boy-man face and as she considered throwing the bowl of popcorn at him but the popcorn bowl will probably fail at its job and crack from the impact and _Jacob_ dick face will probably run off giggling like a girl.

She sighed with irritation as she fell back into the sofa.

"Fuck you."

She said it so casually as if she was saying a simple 'Hello' that it made the words seem so much colder. Rachel placed another cheese puff in her mouth as she played out her daily actions of blocking out her reunited best friends quarrels or 'wolf fights meets WWE' as she likes to call them, with her baby brother. She simply rolled her eyes and thought of what she was going to cook for dinner tomorrow.

Jacob's eyes narrowed, weary of Leah's reaction.

But realising that she was not going to play their little game Jacob proceeded to leave for his room. With his back turned to living room and its occupants, he gave Leah his last words.

"With pleasure."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Ladies and gents<strong> im back after….a year..hopefully you didn't realise. Im soo sorry I wasn't supposed to be gone this long but for some reason I had major writers block even though I knew what I had to write silly me *slap self*.  
>Hopefully next chap will be up before the end of this week maybe you'll be lucky and get two I'll see how I'll feel like. Please review and tell me what you think. :)<p>

PS. sorry for the short chap like i said before hand for some reason I didn't know how to start the second chapter :P Also sorry for any mistakes I was soo giddy to get this finally out that i only checked it once..naughty me. HAHAHA

With love  
>Xlilmisstrouble.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Autumn III

**Preface: The Dream**

There's a herd of smoke as the air becomes saturated of the colour white. And as if in slow motion Leah arise from the ground in a haze hysteria. Her slim feet pounds the ground erratically as her mouth screams the word 'help!'. Her eyes overfill with tears that cascade down her flushed cheeks. She's naked and before her is a still wolf. The smell of vampire stings her beyond sensitive nose and she almost feels the need to pass out. As she reaches the still wolf she lunges upon it, the animalistic body turning into a well built male body. She feels hands tugging on her shoulder trying to get her standing away from the body. As she stands her hands over turn the still body and as her eyes simultaneously registers the face, she freezes and a outrageous cry fills the air...

Leah awakes from her double bed her back and forehead drenched sweat. It's been awhile since she's been in such a state but all so familiar. Her mouth mouths a "Christ" and she wipes her satuated forehead. She looks at the sweaty hand and gets up from her bed with nothing but an oversized tee on. As she steps a foot forward her radio alarm goes of blaring a dubious song. She taps the 'off'' button hard enough that it recoils with the spring on show. Leah stares at it hard, glaring as if the alarm will get the message that she is somewhat annoyed with and fix its self.

She reaches the kitchen with soft tiptoes making sure she doesn't awake anyone with the creaky flooring. With a twirl of the tap head, water comes gushing out of its mouth filling the glass cup. She gulps the water until the last drop and places the used cup in the sink. As she turns to leave she catches a reflection of her self on the window. It's a dark early morning. She squints and unsquints noticing she has stained cheeks with dried tears. _I was actually crying? I cried for real._ The realisation hits her of how distraught and afraid she was in the dream, remembering her heart picks up a pace and begins to beat hard. Her breath begins to sound erratic. She pulls out a seat from the breakfast table and sits down. She starts to cry all of a sudden. She says aloud "why, the hell, am...crying?" her words spaced out due to her breathing. She hears the floor boards creak and she turns to find her brother only in sweats with tired eyes behind her. "Leah are you ok?" Seth asks.

Leah responds nodding, she wipes her tears and stands. Her breathing calmed down automatically as she caught sight of her brother. "I just had a really weird dream, a nightmare" she says her voice small. Seth nods understandingly and hugs Leah. The roles reversed little brother comforting big sister.

She explains her dream.

He takes in a deep breath and looks away; it could only mean one thing, the newborn fight. Right? He states to her sister that she must still be thinking of the newborn fight and that it her minds way of getting rid of the thoughts. However, they both know better than that. All their lives they have been told that dreams, all dreams have a meaning, big or small, nice or bad. Like their mum used to say. However, Seth knows that her dream was too graphic to be dismissed as any old dream it had meaning to it but he just wasn't sure what. But then again he could be right it can just be the newborn fight replaying in her mind, and the still body Jacob's but he couldn't be sure. "It's ok..." he reassures her, pulling her up along with himself and slowly pulling Leah into him for a hug. His chin lying on her head, stating "gets some sleep it's probably nothing..." Leah pulls away quickly looking into his eyes, Seth smiles uncomfortably but Leah never loses her stance. _Ok as in __**ok ok**__, I doubt it. _But she takes a deep breath regardless; maybe it was just a dream _dream_, meaningless. But the fact she cried in reality made her feel uneasy.

Seth smiled at Leah reassuringly, watching her snuggle into bed safely as he shut her door and left for his room.

Leah herself was not sure what her unconscious self was trying to show her, but it did mean something. Was there another fight to come? Or was it just the newborn fight replaying in her mind? Whatever it was, it will soon out play itself in reality...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

She lent across the room from her mother who was kneading dough for a sweet bread mix she was preparing for a baby shower, of her fellow colleagues. Leah amusingly chewed her gum as she watched her mum babble on about how much good it will be for her daughter and her niece to reconnect and 'forgive and forget'.

_Hell yeah I can forgive, forgetting I don't think so. I'll make sure that hoe remembers for every waking moment of her fucked up life._

Leah rolled her eyes to her oblivious mothers back. She watched her tool the worn out rolling pin over the stated dough mix and thought of why she never hit Emily with one of her own device: a rolling pin, seeing as she "_loved to bake_". It wasn't as if Leah's mother, Sue, never disliked Emily for hurting her daughter so, it was just that her mother was never one to hold such a grudge towards a person for so long. Although mother and daughter are somewhat alike, this very fact differed them. Besides, she was her niece. Leah wondered quietly to herself why she was making this stupid trip to her whore of a cousin's house anyway, and most of all how she had let Sam of all people to convince her. Leah sighed aloud desperately and her mother turned to reach out to her daughter with her doughy hands.

"Leah's it going to be ok." She squeezed her daughters hand as a sign of reassurance. Leah tried to pull away to no avail despite her being a wolf an having the ability of easily breaking her mothers hand to stop her from touching her. But no such act could come from her towards her mother. Her mum smiled before returning to her deeds. Leah watched her mum thoughtfully. _How can she still look at me despite what I did? Her only daughter kill the love of her life. _Leah let out another sigh but this time her mum continued on needing and Leah silently left the room. _Forgive and forget_. Did her mum do the same for her? Leah shook her head slightly. She could remember at the hospital where she stood out side the emergency operating room and she watched her mum scurry down the hall to meet them. Sue had looked right her. And there was no hatred in her eyes for Leah. She approached her and held her hands tightly, so tight that she couldn't even feel where her hands ended and where her mothers began. Death. Such a horrible thing. A thing she brought into her mothers life, to her lover and husband, her father. He died later that day. She cried a river, telling her mum crying it was an accident she "phased and next thing y'know dad was on the floor" her exact words. Sue smiled a smile that didn't reach her water filled eyes. Her voice barley a whisper she said, "I know dear, it was no accident because you did nothing wrong".

She slept with her mum that night and life just seemed to go on for them. So, possibly 'forgive and forget' probably was never used in Leah's case by her mother, because she didn't think nothing was done to 'forgive and forget'.

Leah sighed, as she left her house. The sun was out and occupied with clouds. It was one of those picture perfect days only to be over shadowed with her destination.

* * *

><p>"Leah!" Emily breathed. The blue door was somewhat ajar as she removed the gold chain leaving door open fully. Leah simply gave a half smile that didn't reach her eyes and simply stated "Emily".<p>

They sat down in the kitchen. Leah watched as Emily poured some homemade lemon juice into glasses. She wondered to her self whether she coated her glass with poison before she arrived but she silently laughed that off. Emily sat down with her hands on her lap. She smiled hopefully at Leah as she drank the juice, both in complete silence.

"I'm glad you came over." Emily stated after a while. "Sam said you would but I wasn't sure." Leah looked away to hide her annoyance with Emily stating Sam's name, but more of the fact that he knew her enough that she wouldn't refuse his offer.

"I-I made some chocolate chip cookies" Emily stated mistaking Leah's lack of eye contact for boredom. She shyly pushed the strand of hair that was stuck on her right, scared, cheek behind her ear. She was beautiful, but she wasn't the same Emily Leah once used to know. Her nose was cute and short, her face slightly round, with big brown eyes that felt like they were looking into your soul when they looked at you. Her lips were plumped and pink. She looked like a perfectly crafted Indian baby doll. A perfectly crafted Indian baby doll, with various scars running up her right cheek, that is. Leah silently remembered the day she heard of the 'accident' and how secretly she danced with joy. It was sick of her, she knows that, but Emily made Leah do things that not many people can. Her and Sam made her into what she was now, a miserably bitch. How can two people you loved so much separately cause you so much pain and anger together. Leah sucked her two front teeth before pushing her hair back from her face.

"That's...nice" Leah watched her place the plate on to the table. Emily mistakenly feeling Leah's eyes on her hands quickly placed her right hand behind her back. Leah eyes caught something sparkle as Emily abruptly removed her right hand from show. She squinted her eyes, sitting back. _So this is why they wanted me to come over. _"What is that?" Leah asked. Emily shifted in her seat uncomfortably. "What is what." she smiled back trying to play off this conversation. "Show me your hand." It was almost an outright demand. Emily laughed nervously but showed Leah her right hand. She laughed. "Wow Leah I didn't know you was a hand expert."

"Your left hand."

Emily swallowed nervously. Leah watched as the gold ring with the white crystal came into view. She let her mouth hang a little before shutting it shut. Without a word more, Leah pushed her seat back and began walking out the kitchen to the front door.

"Leah please, we wanted to tell you, before we told everyone else. We just didn't know how." Emily spoke desperately as she hurriedly over took Leah facing her so she was blocking the door.

"So what, I'm I some kind of '_special'_ person that needs to be told this away from _'everybody else'_, what, are you afraid that I will upstage you in some way, huh? Or will I upset you and your stupid asshole of a fiancé!" Her voice gradually got louder as her words spat out fire. The word fiancé burned in her mouth.

"Listen, you and listen well..." Leah's long index finger laid mid air opposite to Emily face. "I don't ever want your stupid man-wolf engagee telling me to come by to your stupid fucked up house hold, with your stupid wooden carvings..."she effortless picked up the wooden carved word of 'home' from the nearby stand. "...ever again capieesh?"

Emily stared wide at tears slowly filling in her wide eyes. Leah for a split second wondered if she was being too harsh but she caught site of the ring again and felt the need to punch her. Her eyes slowly pulled themselves from Emily's left hand to her watery eyes, as she spoke the words "you bitch" coldly. As her mouth breathed the ice cold word _'bitch' _Sam walked through the door. Leah turned to catch his eyes moving from her hand holding the wooden carving to his imprint fiancée Emily.

You could, see his heart break, through his eyes, as he caught sight of Emily's watery eyes. Leah caught site of his heart broken expression. He looked at her with sudden regret and guilt. Leah began to shake slightly with anger Leah's jaw tightened and she held the carving between both her hands raised them high then abruptly let go. The carving bounced once when hitting the flooring, hitting the floor a second time broken into hundreds of tiny splinters.

The tears finally left Emily's big brown eyes, falling down her cheeks, she didn't sob but she felt heartbroken but she understood her actions but she wished it happened differently. She just wanted her cousin back, the sister she called Leah back, she wanted her maid of honour back.

Sam moved to stand by Emily and Leah took one final look at the two newly engaged, her eyes boaring into Sam as finality. "You fucking lying bastard." her words hit his face as if she had spat at him. He physically recoiled slightly, but held his place by Emily. The words pained him. _Bastard, she called me a bastard, Leah…_ the word meant too much to him, caused him too much pain. He watched her leave just as she always did, and stood back doing nothing.

* * *

><p>She walked down the road angrily her fist tightened and her body shaking. The need to rip her skin open and take on her wolf form, seeming physically worthy, but emotionally impossible. She gave out a loud scream of annoyance. "Shit!" her hands clammed down to the sides of her head. <em>Emily and the <em>_**only **__love of __**my**__ life getting married? _She looked up to the sky.

"You really do fucking hate me don't you." she said the word with finality as if she had just come to a conclusion. "Dad..." her voice broke a little but she swallow hard. "Dad. You promised me." the tears as if from nowhere poured out of her eyes. The lump in her throat thick and suffocating. _Promised. _She found the word slightly funny. It always failed her, that very word. Sam promised he'll he with her always, her dad once promised he'll let her have a pink bike once, but most importantly he promised to look over her, he promised everything will be ok but things seem to be getting worse. _He promised_.

But no promises were kept.

She began to laugh, the laughing growing erratic and uncontrollable. It was broad daylight and she looked like a lunatic. She began to jog slightly laughing. _Promise are kept, Ha_. Her jogging began to speed up, breaking into a full out run. The tears continually falling down her face, still laughing. Her throat was hoarse and dry as where her laughs. She began to sob as the tears grew in volume. The dry laughs merging into loud cries. She was shaking and she knew she wouldn't make it home human. She crossed the street into the forest line running quicker and deeper into the forest. Her nose begun to run a little. She wiped her slim nose with the back of her sleeve; her shaking was growing in power with every stride. Then finally, her denim trousers and white long sleeved polo were no longer clothing but flakes of material in the air. Her toned olive body replaced with a silvery grey coloured wolf, running just running.

Once calm, she phased lying on the forest floor naked. The tears still running down her face. She picked at the grass looking through the trees at the dark blue sky and stared at the streamline of stars. She ran around the forest in her wolf form for hours. Then figured that the pack will soon come out for their patrols so phased back. She was hungry and thirsty but she didn't want to go back home. When she was young she loved the outdoors, it made her feel at peace, now it made sense to her why she liked the forest so much because she was destined to become a shitty wolf. She sighed aloud wiping the tears from her eyes. Rachel was right she wasn't over him she was still into him. No, infatuated by Sam, her first love, her first everything. Her body shook a little, it was as if it angered her wolf that she thought of Sam that way. Leah sat up she was tired of Sam. She was tired of continually being hurt by him. She was just tired, and she longed for her bed. Slowly not wanting to encounter anybody in wolf form began to walk home.

* * *

><p>It was dark very dark, and she was oblivious to the time it was, she was in the forest for hours it somewhat felt like days. From the forest line across the street from her house, she could see that the lights were still on in the living room. She was naked how was she going to get to the stairs with Seth sat in the living probably with the rest of his stupid friends? The lights were off her mother's room so she was positive it was Seth. She sighed with frustration. The air was silent and many houses on the street were pitch black. She decided to go round the back, run into the laundry room, and grab something there. She quickly jogged to the back her feet dirtying further from the pavement. She thanked the lord silently that the door wasn't locked as she turned the knob and entered the kitchen.<p>

"Leah!" her mum sat on the breakfast table facing her shocked. But she simply shook her head covering her daughter's naked body with her long woolly cardigan.

"Where have you been, young lady." her voice was stern and low, her mother looked very angry. "It is two in the morning." Leah eyes wondered to the clock on the wall behind her mothers back. She looked back at her mother her expression flat. She took a long hard look at Leah, and then her eyes softened. "You haven't answered by question sweetie". Her voice was small and soft. Leah's mouth parted to speak but members of the pack began to enter the kitchen.

"Leah were the fuck have you been?" Paul was the one to speak but Sue hushed him sternly with a warning of foul language.

"We've been on constant rounds looking for you since twelve this afternoon" Seth spoke gently moving to his mother's side. Leah didn't understand why they were looking for her.

"Oh my dear, we've been so worried." Sue explained. Leah watched her simply not uttering a word. The door to the font door opened and Jacob, Jared and Quill entered the cramped kitchen all in cut offs. Leah blinked slowly. The three of them looked somewhat annoyed but Jacob especially looked livid.

"I told Sam she was just playing some fucked up game as usual, I told him that she'll just come home nice and dandy, but no he wanted us running around like fucking idiots for a reason he wouldn't fucking explain." Jacob stood the tallest out of the group centre stage looking directly at Leah angry.

He simply couldn't comprehend why Leah was so bitter and why she continually got on his nerves. It was actually quite simple really, one thing that got to him so much was why she continually continued to taunt Sam. To Jacob, yes Sam 'hurt' Leah and got with her cousin, but she _knew_ why and even admitted to _understanding_. He fucking imprinted, it wasn't his fault and he definitely didn't have a choice. Why couldn't she just get over him and stop being such a goddamn…bitch. A _bitch_ who has Sam so wound up that that he's out two in the morning running god forsaken patrols!

She simply stared back somewhat confused.

"How many times do I have to tell you boys about your filthy mouths." Jacob smiled apologetically to Sue and stepped aside shamefully.

Paul taking his place "Why we're we running around looking for you?" he asked his voice soaked in arrogance as all ways. Rachel stood on his other side pulling his arm to get him to fall back with his unnecessary questioning. She over steeped him and moved towards Leah, she could tell she'd been crying her eyes were puffy and extremely tired, for once her best friend had nothing to say. She gave her a sympathetic smile. Leah looked at everyone in the room noticing that Sam was missing as well as Emily, thankfully.

She opened her mouth to their surprise "I'm tired. I'm going to bed." All pack members looked at her weirdly.

"What? What do you mean going to bed? You haven't answered us?" Jacob said frustrated.

She ignored his words and preceded to leave the room. Seth eyes squinted with confusion. Because they all know Leah never leaves without getting her say in especially after what they _were_ _just_ saying. But they let her leave the cramped kitchen as they all wondered what the hell was going on?

* * *

><p><strong>So, its been awhile but I'm back and fear not I bring many chapters! This story in the beginning (and still does) play constantly in my mind and I really want to get it done and dusted so 1) my mind can be free (hahaha) and 2) so you guys can enjoy my beautiful (if I do say so myself) imagination, so bare with me, this story will get done!<strong>

**This chapter isn't something special but its has to be there to get the story rolling, know what I mean, hopefully! Anyways just to keep you informed the 'august' section of these story is mainly introductory (which is the reasons it leaves me with so much writers block!) to the life of Leah and her surroundings before shes gets together with Jacob, so lemons are far very far off, but soon, haha I kinda just contradicted myself, oh well! Hopefully you get the gist. Next chap will be up soon, less than a week and half as I've started it just need to finish it. Whooooop.**

**Many reviews will get me to type faster…**

**PS. Sorry for any mistake but I hate re-reading things over, so I just did it once, but hopefully there wasn't many but if there was and it annoyed the hell out of you please tell me so I can focus more on it.**

**Double PS. The first half as of another even which is some what like 'preface' to this chapter but at the same time its not part of the chapter but it has something to do with the story which soon you'll all understand.**

**Many loves, Kadeex!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Autum IV**

"We are proud to announce that we're getting married!" Emily gracefully showed off her left hand to the faces in the room. It was full with wolves, imprints and the elders. She smiled somewhat knowingly, and others gasped in shock and amazement. The many imprints rushed to Emily side, cocooning her like a cocoon huddles a butterfly.

Emily held a massive smile across her immensely happy self and Sam stepped away almost comically from the crowd of girls in awe stating, "Girls will be girls". Most of the guys congratulated Sam with a "Well done" or in Paul's case "Finally, you slow tool".

Seth was the last one of the herd to congratulate Sam.

"Congrats." Seth looked at Sam with excitement but behind his smiling face, he felt a little angered. Sam was probably the only person in the entire universe that Seth disliked. He drove his happy crazy sister to the miserable girl she was today and he will never forget that.

Sam smiled back "Thanks," he shook Seth's hand firmly. "I appreciate you coming despite..." Seth cut him of briskly "Dude don't mention it" and Seth grinned teeth in show.

_Wow, that was a close one. _He began to step away before hearing Sam call his name. "How is Leah?" Sam smiled slightly the question being a sensitive one.

He had wanted for so long to go over to the Clearwater's to see Leah, to ask her himself if she was ok. However, he thought ill of it. She hated him and he knew it. It killed off a small part of him knowing that she hated him. All Sam wanted was for him and Leah to be friends again, two peas in a pod the way everyone used to call them. But he knows things can never be the same but he will die trying.

Seth sucked in a breath before answering. "She's..." he found himself stalling. He was never the type to lie but he genuinely didn't know what to say. It had been three days since Leah came home late and the packs ludicrous-constant-14hours patrolling as the day is known among the brothers. Leah didn't speak much the day after but she quickly bounced back, to her harpy self that is. Some even argued she was worse.

"...She's...ok" he finally rushed out. Sam looked at him knowingly before being called by Jared.

* * *

><p>Leah feet pounded the living room floor as the music pounded against her ears. She shook her waist in rhythm to the music as she worked the vacuum to the carpeted flooring.<p>

Life was just life to her right now.

It was miserable but she might as well party her life away, secretly in the space of her Mother's living room. She took to cleaning her room earlier in the day not being satisfied with her messy sanctuary. So, as her Mum and Brother left for Sam's house she stayed behind cleaning the whole house trying to get rid of dirt and possible stains, stains that seemed to be inked into her life for good but she was ready to change that.

As the current song merged into the next Leah collapsed into the armchair facing the TV that ran a commercial on the new chains of clothing stores opening around the state. She found herself looking down at herself sat in the chair. Tank top and shorts were her go to outfits, and it sickened her that it was. If she was going to change, she might as well change her outfit too.

"Hey Lee, I'll just be a sec, yeah," Rachel hurriedly spoke, rollers still in her hair, running down the corridor to her room.

Leah called out after, " 'kay, but don't keep me waiting like last time," She found herself smiling. Rachel always seemed to make her feel like...herself, and she loved it. _Guess today is going to be a good day._

"Seriously...that's creepy"

Leah could hear muttering from where she was standing, the smell of Jacob reeked the air, and if it were a colour it sure would be leading to the kitchen.

"I know right, but it's what they do." The voice that responded was spoken softly. Leah stopped in her tracks as she registered who it was. Her jaw clamped down with annoyance of whom her mind registered the voice to.

Bella Sawn.

She should have known by the faint stench of vampire in the air that lingered amongst Jacobs. She found herself walking towards the kitchen.

"...yeah, and they'll eat you too sooner or later." Jacob responded.

Leah came round the door of the kitchen. Jacob and Bella were sat at the table a plate of pancakes drenched in syrup between them. Bella tapped her fork onto the rim of the pancake while responding.

"Jake...you can't be saying stuff like that, he won't and the Cullen's won't, their not like..." Bella stopped speaking when she realised Leah was by the door, suddenly her comfortable demeanour shifted while her posture became ...awkward. It was clear she was uncomfortable with Leah or somewhat felt intimidated by her. Jacob shifted in his seat with annoyance.

"Oh hey Leah," Bella looked up at Leah being careful not to look her in the eye; she tucked her hair behind her ear and smiled awkwardly.

"Isabella, how's the vamp, sex any good?" Leah smiled viciously as she leaned back on the wall. Leah never called Bella by her shortened name. She was not her comrade, mate or even acquaintance. She was the death wish that lingered among the Quileute land. Bella sinked slightly in her seat, feeling overwhelmingly awkward, her mouth parted to respond but nothing came out, her face lit bright red.

Jacob who was somewhat trying with all his might trying to ignore Leah's existence since coming into the kitchen, he could smell Leah from the front door. And all he wanted was to have the house to himself...with 'Bells'. Jacob sighed with annoyance and sat back in his chair.

"Leah, why don't you just do us all the favour of running off again _but_ this time for good, and maybe _just maybe _Sam won't feel as guilty and won't send us off for a hunt Leah again episode." He wiggled his eyebrows for the amusement of himself and sat back up. Leah glared at him and Bella was almost certain she was cutting a big whole right through his temple.

"Jacob..." Bella hung her head down ashamed by his words and called his name in a warning tone.

"Right," Leah crossed her arms across her chest as Jacob placed a mouthful of pancake in his mouth.

"and maybe in a perfect world you'll choke on that bite full or maybe _just maybe _Bella will do it for you seeing as she's bound to get us innocent Quiltte people killed just so she can get to fuck her camp buddy doggy style."

Jacob snorted slightly amused by the statement; his brows drew closer due confusement. Knowing exactly why Jacob was confused Leah carried on speaking all while Bella face turned a vibrant red.

"Y'know the position will be in honour of you, as you have some twisted love triangle shit going on."

He couldn't help him self but he smiled. _She's fucking crazy but comedic_. Jacob found himself thinking. But the look on Bella gave screamed embrassement and it angered him that Leah could even speak of things that only concerned him and Bella.

"Don't mind Leah, Bells, she's just a bitch who hasn't been laid in awhile by the guy whose now _engaged_ to her cousin. He ought to be finding positions to honour her in but y'know what, why would he? When she ain't worthy of it. He's engaged and moving on, with the _love of his life_." He looked at her with a wide grin on his face completely satisfied that he has ended today's round of Leah vs. Jacob round of remarks, of which was totally confirmed by Leah death glare.

She found herself blinking slowly, his words cut her like butter but she wasn't going to let him know it did. Besides she hated Jacob, _he _was not worthy of her feelings. She was moving on just as much as Sam is.

Bella nudged Jacob's leg under the table as a sign of disapprovement and continued on playing with her side of the pancake, to avoid her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Tell me why I am doing this again?" Rachel dragged her feet across the pavement that lined the long strips of stores to their right. Leah was carrying a bag full of new clothes and shoes. Her eyes on every shop window looking for a sale or discount sign.<p>

"Because, I want to move on, that bitch has got the ring and there's no point wasting my time being stuck in my room." Rachel stood up plastered a smile of approval on her face. "Ah ha! So you admit you're still hung up on him?" Leah rolled her eyes tiredly. "No I'm not; I'm just tired of being so miserable. I'll never forgive them but I want to move on you know?"

Rachel nodded thoughtful as she drank her smoothie. Her brows grew closer as she thought intensely.

"But how you gonna do that without forgiving them, you'll always be angry if you don't forgive and forget." Leah stopped in her tracks, stared at Rachel's perfectly make up-ed face, and let out a laugh, while Rachel's eyes wondered in confusion as to why Leah had stopped so abruptly.

"What is it with everyone telling me about forgiving and forgetting, geez, as if I would ever forget?" She continued to walk. "You just don't get it Rach; the fucker fucked my blood cousin." Leah stressed.

Now it was Rachel's turn to roll her eyes "God Leah we know this. He fucked her behind your back, _yes,_ he shouldn't have, and _yes_ she's your cousin and she probably had a choice. But it happened get over it."

Leah's eyes bulged slightly. _Get over it. Get. Over. It. _She stopped once again dropping the shopping bags and approached Rachel until they became very close. Rachel stepped up to trying to make her self taller to meet Leah's eyes. They stared at each other for a full long second.

"You crazy ass bitch," But they couldn't hold it any longer and they burst out laughing uncontrollably. Pedestrians began to stare and some even crossed the street.

"I hate you _so_ much that you're right." Leah picked up her bags walking into the next store offering 20% off on all stock.

"I don't think I should buy this Kim, seeing as we're trying to save for the wedding" In the store was Emily and Kim. Emily tilted her head to the side, her eyes squinting at the navy silky dress. Kim rolled her eyes forcibly and placed the item back on the rail.

"The dress is 12.99 what's that out of the wedding fund? Besides you've gotta get Sam excited for the wedding and this dress will do just the trick". Emily laughed amused by Kim's sex fested mind and found her eyes drawing her attention to the door.

"Leah," Emily face looked shocked yet pleased. Despite their last encounter ending badly Emily was always pleased to see her cousin. Leah found herself look over to where Rachel was, who was already checking over the clothing rails. She gave Leah an encouraging look and mouthed 'forgive?'_… and forget. Yeah, I get it. _Leah finished of the sentence in her head and resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Hey Emily." She was supposed to sound friendly rather than monotone but she couldn't help it her mind was _so_ used to switching off when it came to emotion due to registering the name 'Emily' with the word 'enemy'.

Emily's eyes widened with happiness. She felt her heart flutter suddenly. Leah never was the one to say hello first. Ever. Well, since her and Sam became an item. She swallowed nervously.

"Are you well?" She blinked slowly with disappointment. _I can't believe I said that! She's so gonna take that the wrong way. _For a second she felt the world as well as herself freeze. Her eyes were fixed on Leah awaiting her response.

Leah gave a confused look and answered "…Yeah, you?"

_Wow, she's asking me how I feel._

Emily plastered her hand together to stop her from fiddling, unable to control the happiness of this conversation.

"I'm very well, thank you, kinda hungry though." Leah mimicked her previous action and looked over back at Rachel who had moved over the shoes isle of the store. She could tell Leah eyes were screaming, "Help!" And she knew exactly what to do.

"Y'know what? I can't remember the last time we all sat down and had some tasty lunch!" Rachel approached the group taking in both Emily's and Leah's shoulder.

"…like Emily I'm kinda hungry too! We should all get some food!" Leah sucked her teeth in annoyance. _I could kill her. _Rachel pulled away from the two knowing that Leah would be annoyed and looked her in the eye.

"You know it'll be a good apportioning to, I don't know, begin forgetting..." And she briskly headed for the door pulling Kim with her. Emily smiled shyly at Leah and followed Rachel. Leah doing the same.

They sat around a round table at a lunch bar serving noodles. Leah sat the closest to the door just encase of the need of an emergency get away. They all ordered their food; Rachel and Kim sat chatting about random imprints matters with the occasional input from Emily, while Leah ate her food in silence.

Occasionally Emily will find herself starring at her cousin. _How did we get here?_ She'll ask herself. It wasn't the on goings of the day but the ongoing of the last 2 to 3 years. Her and Leah will be chatting away they way Kim and Rachel were. She'll be the one to go out shopping with Leah. And it'll be just the two of them sitting at a lunch bar enjoying each other's company. But now, Leah could barely stand to look at her.

She was wrong and she knows it, but if wrong feels right she rather be wrong than sorry. She loved Sam and Sam loved her. But Leah was the first one at his hearts door. Occasionally she finds herself envying her cousin despite having Sam in her arms. She knew how much Sam loved her. Sometimes she'll catch him in a daze she can tell she had been thinking about her. And in those seconds before his eyes registers with his heart that she, his imprint, is in front of him, she can see it in his eyes.

It was almost as if he was a doll. Each arm in the hands of Leah's and her own. Her grasp is strong and Leah's is loose but she has a piece string connecting herself to the arm of the dolls. So, even if she lets go they'll still be attached. But the wedding will act as the scissors to cut away at the piece of string leaving the doll free to her.

Emily knows that the day it was known that her and Sam we together in shattered her heart. She was sorry, she is sorry, far beyond her own knowing. There is no doubt in her mind if it had been under different circumstances she would have never even got with her cousins love. But their bond, it was too strong.

Her life at the time was at its lowest. Her mum was very ill, and her grades were slipping. The only thing she could find she was blessed with was her intelligence and the fact that was even failing her killed her.

She was on the edge. Her tank of love was half full. While everyone else had two parents, she had only her Mother. She felt unloved and lost. And in one look, she was found and loved. All by the eyes of Sam, her cousin's sweetheart. She sighed regretfully, drawing attention of the other women.

"Tired?" Rachael asked rather nosily. Emily stuttered awkwardly. She was tired but she didn't want to admit to what she was thinking. So, rather too quickly, she said "Oh, yeah, the wedding…Just got a lot of my mind." she finished. Without, knowing it, Leah uncontrollably rolled her eyes; Rachael caught this and smiled evilly. All to a much oblivious Emily and Kim.

"_What's this, Em?" Leah stared surprised at the ruby red strip of ribbon tight around her wrist, after opening her eyes. A 10 year old Emily too excited rushed out her words. _

_Leah scrunched up her nose. "What? Slow down." her voice chimed cutely. _

"_This is it Leah, this is my colour. I want this red, because red is love just like Mum said." She sat back in her beanbag. _

_Leah looked confused. "Yeah, and red is also blood. It's a terrible colour." She argued. _

_Her cousin rolled her yes tiredly. "Then why is red the main colour for Valentines Day then" She folded her arms. _Damn! She's right_. She hated it when Emily was right but she was smart so it only came naturally._

"_Ok then, but why is it on my wrist?" Emily smile widened. "Because you're my maid of honour" Leah stared at her for a second. Then the both got up from their bags and began screaming in excitement. _

"_And you're mine Emily." She shouted back at her then they both began to jump too excited about today's work of their dream weddings._

Emily came out of the recall to Rachel and Leah high fiving about something they found amusing while Kim laughed calmly her attention being drawn to Emily. Emily gave her smile and began to chuckle confused to what has just gone on while her mind was elsewhere. That is it. She thought to herself. The wedding will bind her and Sam forever and maybe it can bind her and Leah back together forever. She smiled widely facing Leah. Leah slowly caught her cousin's eye.

"Leah could we talk?" Emily asked hopefully. Leah looked at her slightly puzzled.

"Why? Aren't we talking now?" She spat slightly. She couldn't help it, it's her mind. Emily voice registers bad memories.

Emily fidgeted nervously, now second guessing her plan. "Erm…I meant privately." Privately? The equation of Leah and Emily being together privately recently does not equal great times. She thought against it.

"Nah, we can talk here I mean were all friends aren't we." Leah said more calmly than before. Looking at Rachael for backup. She was friendly with Kim but they weren't the best of friends. Besides there was something that didn't sit right about her to Leah. It was probably the way her and Jared came to be, before the imprinting.

"Ok…" Emily answered slowly. "I was wondering whether, y'know, erm, you wanted to be my maid of honour?" Emily played with her hair as a distraction so she wouldn't look away from Leah's eyes just so she would know how serious she was about this. There was silence among the group. Kim looked at Emily, in disbelief. And Rachael looked at Leah with uncertainty.

Leah thought about it for a second.

"_Because you're my maid in honour" _She looked down at her wrist remembering the ruby ribbon.

"_I'll never forgive them but I want to move on you know?" _

_"But how you gonna do that without forgiving them, you'll always be angry if you don't forgive and forget." _

She recalled what Rachel had said to her early on the day. She'll never be able to say she's forgiven them but may this will let them know she's ready to move on…let them all know she's no longer bitter. And that she's…forgiven them. She breathed deeply.

"Yeah…" Kim and Rachel both gasped. "Yeah…I'll be you maid of honour. Red still your colour? "

She drank the water in front her quickly in disbelief.

What was she doing?

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, its been two years, TWO YEARS! since I started this story, yep time management is not my thing...<strong>

**I am so sorry readers but I am committed to finishing this story by the end of December of...this years. So yeah, stay tune I've got four months to completely finish this creation! Lately all I've been thinking about is this story so I've got to get it done and dusted so I can move on to other things. Next time I'll ensure I do short stories (if I choose to still write stories possibly it'll be like Wattpad though)...just so y'know this story is rather Looooong (you can tell seeing as we are still in Autumn). We've barely got started so yeah! **

**And it totally sucks that Jacobs only makes cameos in these early chapters, but its got to be this way for now...hahaha. **

**So stay tune for all the drama I've got heading your way. Reviews are LOVE and MOTIVATION! Tell me what you think, is Emily wrong or right?**

**PS. the drama is further down the story so hold on for dear life...hahaha****.**

**PS.2. SORRY FOR ALL THE MISTAKES by the way...**


	5. Chapter 5

Autumn V

"Twenty-nine waist, bust thirty-six and hips thirty-nine long" Sue called out as Rachael hurriedly wrote down the numbers on scrap. Sue draped the measuring tape around her neck as she pulled off her glasses just as Leah dropped her arms down by her side in frustration.

"Are we done now?" The annoyance was evident in her voice.

Sue took to measuring Leah in her room due to the simple fact she refused to make a day out of it by going out with Emily and the rest of the wedding party to get their measurements done professionally. She was not Emily's friend so she was not going to start acting like it. This wedding was going to be her opportunity to finally move on. The role of maid of honour was her act.

"Well, by the looks of it." Sue squinted at the piece paper to ensure she had all the measurements needed. She, herself, was still in shock. Never in a billion years did she think Leah will ever agree to attend the wedding let alone be Emily's maid of honour. Her daughter was just too stubborn for that. Well, she guessed wrong.

"I'll just go and get these faxed". Sue left the room leaving only two occupants. Rachel jumped of Leah's desk.

"Don't get me wrong but I still can't believe this is happening." She held her hands out as sign of disbelief. Leah fell to her bed. Since that day all she would repeatedly ask herself was 'What was she doing?", and her answer would remain the same.

To move on.

She understood it seemed like she was accepting the fact that what they did was ok but that was far from the case. Her actions of agreeing to be maid of honour spoke a thousand silent words. And the ones she wanted to be told were these; maid of honour was her getaway ticket. People will see it as a sign that she's let go, and yes, she has. But more or less she would use it to forever disable herself from the couple. Marriage will forever bind the two together so the third party, herself of course, was no longer of use. People can finally forget. The pity and hate will finally dismember itself from her name. And after the shit whole of a wedding she'll never need to talk to him again or Emily. This was her goodbye. She had to move on. Sam was no longer worthy of her emotions. Whether that be her anger at him or her happiness. Being bitter only gets you so much out of life. And it's been a year and a long year at that ever since Sam let go of her. So was it not her time to let go of him? Hell yeah it was.

"Well you better believe it." Leah said as she sat up from her bed. Rachel shook her head slightly. "I know I said forgive and forget but isn't this like condoning what they did?" Leah stared at her blankly. Rachel is one complicated person. One minute it's get over it and the next don't, besides she's stopped listening to what Rachel has to say or anyone else. This is her life and her decision. Leah grabbed one of the pillows at the head of her bed and threw it at Rachel.

"You're always contradicting yourself!" Rachel giggled and dodged the pillow as it came into her view.

"No I don't."

Leah rolled her eyes at her denial and clasped onto her bed once again. She stared up at the white ceiling. It was blank and untainted, just how she needed her life to be.

* * *

><p>"Hmm! What's that smell? Mother you are such a wonderful cook." Seth spoke in a formal voice trying to sound appreciative all so he can get first dibs of tonight's dinner.<p>

"Why you such a dweb?" Leah asked, but she was serious, why was he? It's probably because he arrived two weeks early the dwebness that confined in their mother's womb was yet to leave Seth's body, so sadly he was born with dwebness.

Sue breathed deeply. Her children were going to be the death of her one day. She finished of wrapping her casserole dish with cling film and placed her purse around her shoulder. Seth's face scrunched up in confusion.

"Hey...where you taking our food mom?" Leah blinked slowly with annoyance at her brother's slowness.

"I am, erm...well this dish is for Charlie." Leah found herself smile slightly at her mom who was making no eye contact with her kids whatsoever. She didn't mind that her and Charlie and grown close. She didn't feel as though her mother has betrayed her father. Besides she liked Charlie, he was kind of a dope. And it was nice seeing her mum smile again.

"What? Charlie? Why does he need food? We're the hungry ones mum, were your kids, he ain't your child." Seth wined oblivious the fact that his mum and Charlie were in fact on a date. Leah sat up from her seat on the breakfast table. "God! Why are you so fucking slow...eh sorry mum." Leah caught her mums disapproving face for the language she used at the corner of eye. Seth blinked.

"...Oh...oh! You and Charlie are gonna eat that together..." Seth's voice chimed as he caught onto what was really going on.

"As in a date?" He finished. Leah once again blinked slowly.

"Yes, we are. Now the two of you be good. You're old enough to know this but it seems as if every time I leave you guys alone something is wrong when I come back." The frustration was heavy on her voice as she looked between Seth and Leah. She sighed again.

"Well, I'm off." She proceeded to leave for the front door when Seth's belly rumbled loudly. Leah composed her laughter as their mother stopped in her tracks.

"And so you don't starve to death there's some of the casserole in the fridge."

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Seth squealed_. Why is he such a girl?_ Leah asked herself. The front door opened and closed shut_. 'And then there were two'_...Leah added to the abrupt closing of the front door. She watched her scrawny little brother hurriedly grab a plate and start serving himself. Well, Seth was no longer her scrawny little brother but he was in fact a young man...well he looked like one but his actions read that of a different age group. She could remember the time he fell of his scooter and came running into her arms when he was 6 and the time he broke his left arm and showed it off to his classmates. He was her little brother, the one she loved to hate but he weren't so little now. Girls were finding him attractive and he was so tall now that he staggered over Leah and his mother. Her brows drew closer, _'wow time really has passed...' _she thought to herself.

"Want some?" Seth asked Leah with a mouth full of the casserole, slips of the sauce ran out of his mouth past his chin. Leah's face scrunched up in disgust_.' Girl's seriously did not want him_...'she thought. "C'mon I know you wants some" he waved his fork in front of her face but she waved him off. "I don't want you serving me besides I don't know where your hands have been" Seth pulled his hands up to his face and studied them looking hurt. Leah burst out laughing at his actions...his still a dweb.

* * *

><p>The light on the small black box blared the time 7.44pm in Leah's face. She had nothing to do. Her mum was out, Rachel was out on a date with Paul, and so a walk over to her house was out of the question. She turned over in her bed. Her life was worthless, she had nothing going for her at all. The chuckling from downstairs stung her ears. All she wanted to do was try and sleep, seeing as there was nothing to do but the 'man children' as Leah liked to refer to them were busy killing all their already limited brains cells they had on video games. She breathed out in annoyance and proceeded to run down the stairs.<p>

"Can't you little shits just sign all of your stupid conversations. " The three wolves all looked at Leah. Seth pouted his lips looking upset. Embry just looked at Leah as if he had just finished explaining something for the hundredth time. And Quil...well Quil took one look at Leah and returned to the game.

Leah squinted her eyes at the back of Quils head. "Hey dummy, I'm talking to you too." She said calmly almost comically. Quil paused the game.

"Look," Quil began. "We just want to relax and play a few games while devouring all the food in your house, we don't need your bitchnes cramping our style"

Embry's face formed the expression that spoke "he's in the shit now."

The background noise to the games menu was all that could be heard. Seth sank lower in his seat hoping he could just disappear, hoping he didn't have to witness another war between his friends and sister.

There was only one word that Leah hated to be called; bitch.

She was not a dog, a video vixen, a slag, whore... The list was endless. But most importantly that was the one word everyone used to describe her attitude towards Sam when the pack newly formed. These 'Pups' were too naive to understand the journey that Sam and Leah were involved in that lead to their split. They didn't comprehend that they were beyond love. They were in tune. The whole pack thought that Leah was in the wrong, I mean there mighty Alpha could _never_ do wrong. They couldn't not register that Sam hurt her and that he was in the wrong, so she should have just bowed down to him and obeyed, sucked it up and moved on.

"Listen hear you dumb fuck of boy, yeah, this is my house so when I tell you to shut the hell up I expect you to do just that. But if you're so into playing games let's play one now shall we." They all watch her as she moved around the sofa to sit on the coffee table opposite Quil. "Let's play name calling. I'm a bitch, so you're a child lover". Quil rolled his eyes tiredly.

"Leah let's not do this now" Seth tried to plead. "This will not end well."

"Well you're stupid." Embry calmly stated. He laid back into his seat trying to appear smooth.

Leah drew her attention to him.

"What?" She asked confused.

"Your forgetting this is not your house but your mothers so you're stupid." He repeated simply.

Leah stared at Embry blankly.

"Oh, You do not want to try me you bastard." Leah got up from her seat quickly. Seth sighed tiredly, approaching Leah to try and get her to back down, but she put her hand up to stop him.

This was escalating quickly, just how the word bitch does not agree with Leah the word 'bastard' makes Embry see red.

"What did you just say?" Embry said calmly as he stood up from his chair. Everyone in the room could see him shaking ever so lightly.

"Leah, Embry, can we please not do this now, Mum will be pissed to come home to a wrecked living room." Seth pleaded, also standing.

Quil remained in his seat, if shit was about to go down he might as well remain seated so he can fully enjoy the show.

Leah drew closer to Embry, stopping when her toes and Embry's where centimetres apart.

She had never realised just how tall Embry was until now. Out of the four and after Jacob, Embry was the tallest, in fact he was the tallest wolf that didn't have the title of alpha either by blood or not. People always speculated about this. Your rank in the pact was mostly DEFINETLY defined by strength and build. To be so tall (and built) could only mean that Embry was close in relation with either Jacob or Sam. And everyone knows that Embry is a...

"Bastard. Don't act like you didn't hear me right." Leah whispered. Everyone in the room heard regardless. Embry breathed deeply, his body shaking viciously. Leah stepped back in caution. Embry closed his eyes trying to compose himself. He never knew his father, according to his mother he "upped and left". Forever forgetting he had a son. It never really bothered him but recently it seems as if it's secretly the talk of the town.

It's known by everyone that is aware of the Pack, that Embry's father was clearly a decent of one of the three main wolves. Which means someone's father in the pack was his father. No one ever spoke of it though. And seeing as Sam put an alpha command on everyone about keeping their secret a secret his mother is not aware of the fact that her son knows she was a home wrecker. All the parents of the pack were all married or once married, so it could only mean one thing.

He re-opened his eyes, they were deep and emotionless. "Yo, dude you've seriously have to calm down." Quil spoke, just as the front door rang.

"You're lucky you're a fucking girl, otherwise I would have punched the life out of you." Embry hissed viciously.

"Hey, that's my sister!" Seth exclaimed. But Embry calmly shrugged as he fell back into his seat, placing a chip into his mouth trying desperately to not want to ram his fist down Leah's throat.

"Look what I've got. I'm I not the greatest person ever" Jacob said as he came into the room with a box of pizza. His view of the living room screamed tension and the look Leah was giving Embry was not at all friendly.

"What the hell had just happened?" Jacob asked looking between Leah who was still standing and Embry who was focused on the game.

"Ahh, you know, Leah being a regular bitch." Quil responded casually as he was playing the video game.

Seth sighed loudly at Quils comment. Leah took one look at Quil and rolled her eyes brushing past Jacob on her way out. Jacob watched her leave going up the stairs.

"You guys seriously gotta stop." Seth said seriously.

"What? It's not our fault she always starts it." Quil wined his eyes still on the game.

Seth simply sighed as he grabbed a slice of pizza from the pizza box that was now on the coffee table.

Jacobs's brows grew closer in confusion but he just shrugged off the situation as he took a seat by Quil.

"This pizza stinks..." Seth scrunched up his face in disgust while slowly chewing some of the pizza already in his mouth as Quil paused the game.

"Dude, how can a pizza stink? It smells of freaking heaven." He took a huge bite off the pizza that was resting on his lap. It was only on his lap as he knew if he didn't claim it soon enough there'll be no pizza for him.

Quil scrunched up his face a little as his chewing slow downed. "Shit your right, it does stink." Quil spat out the now not so slice of pizza into the cardboard box.

"Where the fuck you get this from Jake, stinks of dead old vamps..." Quil exclaimed. Seth nodded his head in agreement.

Jacob shrugged finishing off his slice happily. "I was with Bella." All but Jake groaned at the sound of Bella.

"The girl is taken!" Embry said tiredly. Jacob looked at him as if he had stated the obvious.

"Taken by a fucking dead guy. Edward is not my competition." Embry scoffed.

"Did you just hear yourself, man? Of course he's your competition he's the one whose laying besides her right now as your eat that vamp pizza not you."

"Yeah dude you've gotta get over her. I know you love her and shit but there's many other skinny ass brunettes in the sea." Jake simply stared at the screen. _They just don't get it_. He thought to himself. He loved Bella and Bella loved him, she's just blinded by the vamps odour.

"Jake don't listen to these fools. If you think you've gotta shot I say keeping going man." Seth said adding his two cents. Jake smiled simply.

"Keep going to get us all killed." They all turned to see Leah standing with a cup in her hand heading to the kitchen. Jake breathed tiredly at her comment. "I don't think Bella's the one to kill us but you, Leah. With your dumb as killing moves"

"God, you dumb fuck, I didn't need you saving me." Leah emerged from the kitchen with a glass of water in her hand.

"Guys…" Seth wined.

"You just don't get it do you. We wouldn't be here in this situation if your dumb weakness of a girlfriend had a sense of danger in her weak ass body of hers to keep her vamp horny ass away from Edvampward."

Quil chucked uncontrollably. "Edvampward? Why didn't I come up with that." He said more to himself than anything.

Jacob sat up in his seat. "No you just don't get. I didn't need your bitchass opinion. Actually, I don't think anyone ever needs your opinion so why don't you do yourself a favour and run of a cliff."

"You are so goddam childish. All of you are. She doesn't love you. She never has and never will. As much as I hate Vampward, he loves her just as much that sorry excuse of girl loves him. They are a perfect balance. Which makes them the obsessive pair, they can't seem to live without each other." Jacob starred at Leah blankly. Quil and Embry looked at her confused. Seth tried not to look at her because he knew she was describing herself and Sam which only makes him feel terrible and angry, so he set his eyes on the TV.

"You're wrong. He left her and she survived." Jacob answered blankly. Quil sighed loudly.

"Are u kidding me?! She fucking dived of a cliff, into rocky water, if it wasn't for the fact we were chasing that red head she would have been toast." Seth gave Jacob 'he's kinda right look' and Jacob sighed.

"Whatever you guys don't know shit, she told me she loved me and I freaking love her so...so..." He left his sentence unfinished.

"You need psychological help. You're delusional. Can you even spell love? "Leah asked genuinely.

"Fuck off Leah," Jacob hissed.

"Where did your mother go wrong, she left you going after a skinny ass brunette. Whose in love with our sworn enemy. Tut tut tut." Leah smiled spitefully. It angered her in a way that Jacob was so obsessed with Bella. She was so boring, so one dimensional. It baffled her.

"Didn't I tell you to fuck off? You're so unwanted. You're the delusional one, the one in need of therapy. Your 'perfect' other is at home fucking your own cousin because he was so sick of you." Leah held her breath for second, caught off guard about his words.

"You have no fucking idea. You're the unwanted dickard. Your lover isn't even your lover. Everyone you ever loved has left you; Rebecca, Rachel, you mother...The only reason you had your father is because he actually couldn't get away from you seeing as he's stuck in chair." Jacob looked away from her to the carpet, as the room went silent. The others held their breaths slightly out of shock. Leah starred at Jacob wondering if he'll bother saying anything in return.

He never knew exactly what happened that night his mother passed. All he knew was that his mum and dad were involved in a car crash. His dad was paralysed and his mother dead. End of story. They never spoke about, so Jacob never bothered asking. He was so young so he barely understood why his mother laid dead in casket. Why his sister Rebecca refused to be in the same room as their father for the burial of their mother. Why the flowers surrounding her coffin mentioned every title she ever held in her life other than wife. If he really wanted to know the answer he could of simply have asked but deep down he rather he didn't know. He loved his parents and whatever issue they had going on he didn't want to know. One thing he understood was that his mother needed peace and that's why she had to die. The weeks before her death. His mum was no longer looking like her radiant self. Her hair was no longer in a slick up do but rather than hanging loosely around her face. She looked stressed all the time. When she would bake and Jacob would watch her, her body was ridged and tight. Her hugs to him were extra-long though which he loved but all of a sudden so cold. He was no longer witnessing his mother but this was someone else. But as he said his final goodbye to her, she lay asleep looking like she always did peaceful. And that's how he wanted to remember her.

The room was silent. Jacob nodded his head in what seemed like an approving manner, but he was seeing red. "Tell me Leah, where is your father again..."

Leah was about to launch on to Jacob, just as Seth stepped up. "This is it. You guys have seriously got to stop this." Seth spoke as he held his sister back. Embry and Quil were both sitting in amazement of what just happened. Jacob looked ahead trying to gain his composer.

"For crying out loud we are family. Were all one pack. Can't we just get a long...for at least five minutes?" Seth looked at his sister mostly. Leah still had her eyes set on the back of Jacobs head.

"Dude that will never happen as long as your sister is a bitch." Quil spoke. Leah gave an angry grunt. "You're all so fucking dumb. All of you." She said getting out of Seth's grip. "C'mon get the fuck out of my house! Come the fuck on out!" She said shouting that the veins on her neck acting as if they were about to pierce through her skin. They all stood up. Not wanting to get in a fight, most likely physical, with Seth's sister.

"Seth, your sister is a mental case." Embry was speaking to Seth but had his eyes were on Leah. She gave them all a disgusted look and ran up to her room. Shutting the door behind her abruptly.

No one understands the words that she breaths and sometimes it drives her over the edge. She felt disgusted at her words that swam their way towards Jacob. Why couldn't she just be a nice little girl and behave herself. Why couldn't she just not be her? Maybe they are right, maybe she is a mental case, a bitch. Maybe she's the delusional one. Leah sighed deeply as she faced her ceiling. The blank white wall, untainted, pure and fresh. Everything she wasn't. Maybe she could start a fresh now without the need her exes wedding. Maybe she can wipe her slate clean just as simple as it is to paint over a wall

* * *

><p><strong>Okay...did not update as fast as I wanted to but I was not happy with this chapter but I had to update something! This is the last 'filler' chapter of the story. After this the plot begins. I've given a background story to everyone who is relevant to the story line, so you can know where their heads are at. Well, apart from Jacob his was only a glimpse originally I was going to do a whole chapter on him but I just merged him into this one. Reviews are motivation! Oh yeah and thank to all the reviews and followers and 'favorites' to this story and me as an author. More coming soon.<strong>


End file.
